Eternity
by KennethWhiterider
Summary: What happens when a bad guy becomes good and old secrets are revealed?
1. Chapter 1 Old friend bearing gifts

Chapter 1 Old friend baring gifts.

Eragon, Saphira and some of the varden's main leaders were sitting in Nasuada'spavallion talking about there plans to the seige of belatona.

" I say we send Eragon and Saphira and they can open the main gate for us." said Nasuada she was wearing a light blue dress and she looked very weary from the last battle in which they had seized Feinster and gained a new ally in lady lorana the monarch of Feinster and that is where arya gained the name 'shadeslayer'. Eragon had been trying his hardest to get his master Glaedr to speak to him because he needed his help to find a way in Galbatorix's castle. " he should be accompanied by someone otherwise he may fail" said King Orrin "i will accompany him" said arya.

In the distance a horn blasted and a memeber of du Vrangr gata contacted Eragon and said "it's the dragon rider you fought on the burning plains" and with Eragon was gone he and Saphira were flying towards the source when he arrived he saw Murtagh and thorn on the ground and Eragon was surprised to see that Murtagh was flying a white flag. Eragon Asked saphira to land and as she hit the floor he said " why are you flying the white flag? "

" Because i have something the varden really need if they are to win this war and my true name has changed" Murtagh replied and Eragon uttered a spell that would ensure that Murtagh would not lie. "what is it ?" Eragon asked "i would rather take it to Nasuada as i wish to speak with her " replied Murtagh, Eragon thought on it and said " hold on i will contact her" and walked back to Saphira who had had her eyes on Thorn the whole time he delved into the saddlebags and pulled a bowl out and then he pulled a water skin and cast the spell he waited for thirty seconds before Nasuada said " why have you contacted me so soon ?" " when we arrived here it was Murtagh and he was flying the banner of truce and he claims he has something we need" said Eragon " and why should that concern me ?" said Nasuada "on second thoughts let me speak with him now"

"of course" said Eragon and he let Murtagh came to the bowl and said " hello Nasuada how are you " he sounded worried " i am fine now why have you contacted me in this manner " said Nasuada. Then Murtagh got up and walked to Murtagh and walked back to Thorn started to rumage and pulled out a buldging package that was covered with white cloth and returned to the basin and asid "this" said Murtagh and with that he pulled the cloth off and it was a dragon egg adn he said " do i have safe passage to the varden because i wish to join you" " you have it but promise me you will stay with Eragon" " i promise" said Murtagh in the ancient language. " i will explain later how a got it" Eragon ended the spell and said " on the way i will examine your mind to make sure you will cause the varden no harm" " if that is the price that must be payed to prove i am free will do it" replied Murtagh and he walked to Thorn and got in the saddle and Eragon did the ame with Saphira and they were on their way to the varden.

Before Murtagh got back onto Thorn he pulled a thin white package out of his saddle and said " this is the sword deloi it was the sword of a rider of old maybe you can find it a better user".


	2. Chapter 2 The new rider and a naming

Chapter two : The new rider

On the flight back to the varden Murtagh allowed Eragon into his mind so that Eragon could discover his true intentions. The Eragon learned everything about what had happened since thorn had hatched and Murtagh's lessosn with galbatorix. Eragon had been formulating a plan so that Murtagh would not get ttacked by anyone in the varden he would keep Murtagh next to him at all times. "stay close to me and start to go down as we are above the varden they have area for dragons to land" said Eragon to Murtagh through his mind and Saphira started the decent to the varden Thorn followed suit.

As they made there way to Nasuada's pavallion Murtagh kept as close to Eragon as he could when they entered the pavallion there were some people in there it was Arya, Nasuada, king Orrin and king Orik. "what is he doing here" said orik with a look of utmost fury on his face " he is here it my invitation as are you Orik so please calm down" said Nasuada looked like he was going to say more but decided not to. " Now Murtagh may we please see the egg" said Nasuada with a look of glee on her face. Murtagh was about to when he said " i think we should have the elevs touch it first becasue i read somewhere in Galbatorix's notes bout dragonriders that green eggs will most probably hatch for an elf so will you all the elves here please" Arya stepped forward while Eragon called all the other elves and Murtagh thrust the egg into her arms when it started glowing and rocking and squeaking and the little emerald dragon hatched and it looked truely magnificent and it jumped from Arya's arms and looked at her and arya placed her hand out and screamed as the dragon made contact with her.

Eragon and Murtagh both looked the happiest they had in their entire lives " well Arya i guess this belongs to you" said Murtagh as he produced an emerald sword the same length of Zar'roc and the same colour as the dragon, Arya looked dumfounded and said " thank you Murtagh you honour me with these gifts. " neigh it was not me but fate that provided these gifts" replied Murtagh " you will have to name him" Eragon butted in " i have already decided to call him Evander after my father" said Arya

The rider all looked at the hatchling with a look of joy and all of a sudden Eragon and Murtagh felt a force build in Thorn and Saphira and watched as they touched Evander with their snouts and a multi coloured cloud form around the hatchling then the ground rumbled and shook as the once small dragon now became big dragons just smaller than Thorn so that the riders dragons could stand side by side and they could be in acending order making Saphira the tallest.

"We did this so that the dragons would survive" the voice of Saphira and Thorn in unison.


	3. Chapter 3 secrets revealed

Chapter 3 secrets revealed

Arya had been a rider for several hours now and she, Eragon and Murtagh were sat in a small court yard that was big enough for three dragons and the rider and a little extra room. As the three riders were talking about their plans for Murtagh and Arya's training they were interupted by Angela who was wearing a beautiful purple dress and a black belt but her hair was the same as it had always been she looked very worried she looked at the three dragons Thorn and Saphira were lying in a sort of semi-circle shape while Evander was lying across Arya's lap learning to speak. Eragon noticed Angela and said "why are you here Angela?" she too several moments to reply and then finally said " You three shall come with me now" her voice was stern and her expresson was hard.

Eragon looked at Arya and Murtagh and said" what about Nasuada she will not let us go" his voice as a little louder than ususal because he had never heard Angela speak this bold before so he thought it was his turn to be bold. Angela started to smile " I have arranged it all we are allowed three days to go to the spine" was her simple answer Murtagh stood up with a troubled expression on his face and said " how exactly are you going to get there because incase you haven't noticed me and Eragon nad Arya are the only one's with dragons" Angela still smiled on and said " easy you will take me on Thorn and Eragon and Arya and their dragons"

As they walked out into a large area that was big enough for the dragons to take off Nasuada, Roran and the Council of elders were there and Roran had a surprise for Eragon " Eragon i've been made a general of the Varden" Eragon, Arya and Murtagh congratulated him and he accepted them only half-heartedly when Mutagh gave him the congratulations. " Eragon as Angela will have already told you i am allowing you to go on the trip but i only do it as it may save us all" her face was expression was happy and sad at the same time." what is i...?" Eragon was cut off in the middle of asking a question when Angela said " come on Eragon we must not be late" when Eragon looked around she, Murtagh and Arya were already in the saddle's of their dragons Eragon climbed up onto Saphira and was bearly strapped in when Saphira and Thorn launched themselves into the air and within twenty minutes they were at the edge of the spine.

The area where they had landed was large the trees were tall they were around half the height of the trees in Du Weldenvarden by Eragon's reconing and there was a river to be heard in the distance, when all the passenger were of the dragons landed Angela immediately looked worried and she said " Eragon, Mutagh please have Thorn and Saphira roar as loud as they can" when Eragon and Murtagh conveyed the instructions to their dragons they both roared and then the loudest roar that had ever been heard responded and in the distance the three riders, their dragons and Angela could see something hey had thought they had would never see in their lives.

They looked up at the sky and saw thirty-one or so dragons in the front of them was a beautiful purple dragon that seemed to be headed straight for Angela and they each realized what was going on. Angela was a rider and the purple dragon was her partner. Arya walked over to Angela and said "what is your dragons name?" Angela looked at her and with full sternness said "she is called Kivara"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 explanations

The purple dragon was and just behind it were the other dragons but they looked much fiercer than any dragon that Eragon, Murtagh and Arya had ever seen they all varied in colour red, blue, green there was a pink coloured dragon as the dragons landed next to the travelers Angela went over to the purple dragon it was the same size as Glaedr.  
Angela then dove into the saddlebags on the dragon and pulled out two beautiful swords one was purple and the other was an aquamarine blue and Angela looked round at the three rider and their dragons and said" I guess I owe you all an explanation" Eragon looked at Murtagh and Arya and said " I guess you do" Angela descended the purple dragon and said" you may as well make yourselves comfortable because when I start I would rather not stop" and with that all the dragon bonded and wild moved into a circle Eragon went and sat next to Saphira Murtagh next to thorn and Arya sat next to Evander.

"You may begin" said Eragon, Angela said "if you wish to know then you must first know that I am a rider" and she showed them her gedway ignasia "Kivara is my dragon" she indicated the purple dragon she had been sat next to. "now i was born in the province of Gorborn which is no more thanks to galbatorix and when i was ten was placed in front of the dragon eggs and as you can probably tell Kiavara hatched for me when we began our training their were six other new riders three were human three were elves and one of them was Oromis yes Eragon your master Oromis together me and my six friends overcame all challenges by working out things together and when it came to the time when we had passed our training we were offered the chance to stay and teach younger riders or travel the world and find answers to what ever we wanted I had decided to travel the world and during my travels I came across the were-cats home and that is how I met Solembum and he from then on decided to travel with me and while we were travelling we came across a wild dragon that was the size of Ellsmera his name was Kuthian and he told me to take twenty wild dragons ten male and ten female and go into hiding until the war had started and all three dragon eggs had hatched because by then Galbatorix had attacked with the forsworn so doing as I was told I placed the twenty wild dragons and Kivara in a slumber until the eggs had hatched" she had looked very agitated while giving her explanation.

Murtagh got up and said "I is up to Eragon if we are to believe you but there is something you should know Kialandi is still alvile so is her dragon and they wish to be free from Galbatorix because she escaped once he made sure she did not again. Every dragon roared and breathed fire except for Evander who couldn't breath fire yet in anger over all that Kialandi had done. "Murtagh why did you not tell us this earlier" said Angela in a worried voice, Murtagh stood up and walked to the middel of the circle and said "because I was told only to tell the last secret of Brom when another rider of old was to appear". Eragon had gotten mad at this point because Murtagh had mentioned his father. Murtagh looked straight at Eragon and said " he woke about an hour before he died and regonised me nad said not to wake you and that he had dreams of the future in which I became a rider and one day old friends would rise again"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A new hope and a big surprise

Elva was in a tent with the Varden and was lying on her bed having a very peculiar dream, her dream was of her flying high above the sky she was on a lightning yellow dragon to her left and right there were more dragons, two blue ones a gold one a red one an emerald green dragon and a royal purple dragon. Each rider looked at Elva and nodded at her and she nodded back an each rider unsheathed their swords and said something in a language Elva had only ever heard Eragon or the Elves Speak there was a flash on multi-coloured light and Elva awoke from her dream with a start and contemplated her dream.

Oh how she wished she could have a dragon on that could truly be a rider and have friends, the only friends she had made so far was Angela a strange woman but Elva knew of her secret and had promise never to tell anybody because Angel and promise that Elva could ride her dragon Kivara for a while once he came back into the open.

Eragon and Arya had just found an egg it was a beautiful yellow Arya had taken the egg as it was decided that she and Evander were to fly back to the Varden and get the egg to hatch before the others got there this was the plan of how to find the new rider and he had a plan for how to train them.

She was currently by his guess five minutes from the Varden and said to Saphira " _Evander I have a feeling who the rider is but I am not going to say anything yet okay_." Evander just grunted his approval because he was concentrating on getting to the Varden as quick as possible. Because he wanted more family and there to be more dragons true he had Arya but she didn't understand what he felt at the moment.

Arya sensed Evander's tiredness and said " Evander we can rest if you wish" , Evander just continued on towards the Varden and said " I will not rest if we are to kill the egg breaker we must have as many riders as we can" they could see the Varden coming into view at this he sped up and landed five minutes later they had landed and approached the person she thought was to be the next rider.

"Elva please touch the egg for the good of the world as you know it" Arya stated to the young girl Elva please her hand on the egg nad as soon as the made contact with the egg a large burst of egg shells and a brand new baby dragon was sat on Elva's lap. " could you please tell me what the dragons is a boy or a girl" Arya obliged and was surprised to find it was a female when Elva the little girl was so happy and said " I already have a name for the baby dragon and since she I lightening yellow I will call her Spark" and place her hand on the dragon and blacked out.

TWO DAYS LATER

Eragon and all of the riders bar Elva who was still unconscious flying toward Ellmere to begin the training of Arya and Elva the were currently over Du Weldenvarden when out of nowhere two other dragons joined their party the dragons had rider on their back one was gold and the other was aquamarine blue the riders had armour and a sword that matched the colour of their dragons.

Eragon notice them and said " who are reveal yourselve and you will not be harmed" the voice that replied was a voice Eragon hadn't heard in almost a year the voice said " you couldn't harm me if you tried but we will reveal ourselves none the less" and with that the two riders took off their helmets and were revealed to be Brom and Oromis with their dragons Glaedr and Saphira the first.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 To learn how to live again and new swords.

Eragon and the other rider were in shock to of the greatest riders they knew of was back to life even one of them had been dead for nearly a year. And one only a few weeks ago "how are you two alive you died? " Murtagh stated in a matter of fact tone but with a look of utmost shock on his face but he also tried his hardest not to look at Oromis because he was scared that Oromis would blame his for his death.

" We will explain when we get back to Oromis's house because I think our young friend is about to wake" he said indicating Elva who was infact stirring when she was fully awake she asked " where is spark ?" "relax Elva spark is on Evander with Arya he had to as to not damage you or her" said Angela within ten minutes they arrived at the crags where Eragon had been taught and all the dragons except the wild dragons who decided to stay with the varden and choose friend who could ride them and make a sort of dragon rider this enabled them to have a defence for when the empire attacked sat down Elva and Spark sat next to Angela seeing as Spark wasn't big enough yet.

" Now we will explain how we are back deep within the spine there is a place called the vault of souls and within that is the gray folk now as some of you will know that they were the ones that had bound the ancient language to magic since they had done that they knew how to bring people back to life but only riders and grey folk can be brought back to life and when they are they are granted one wish my wish was to bring back mine and Oromis's dragons and Oromis's wish was that he and Glaedr where fully healed from they damage done to them by the forsworn that is why Glaedr has his leg back" said Brom

Oromis then stood up and said "we must devise a plan to train the new rider them being Arya and Elva I think that Murtagh should teach them sword play, Eragon teach them magic, Angela teach them mental defences, me and Brom will take care of the rest and Saphira and Thorn can teach the green dragon and yellow dragon"

One Month later

Elva was now Stronger fast and more flexible and today was the day she and Arya were looking forward to the most the day they got they got their swords. Elva had already chose a name for her sword but the had also asked for another one seeing as she was much better with two swords rather than one.

Later that day the swords had been made and it was done in the same way Eragon had made his sword " it is time to name your sword Arya first please" said Rhunon Arya approached her sword and said " I name thee Adurna" all of a sudden her sword fired a blast of water at the people in the room and Rhunon gave the same explanation to Arya as she did to Eragon when it happened with Brisingr now it was Elva turn after Rhunon had made the glyph on Arya's sword Elva thought hard for a name for her other sword and said " I name thee kyeykva and thundarva" and the same thing happen with kyeykva as with Brisingr and Adurna except it was lightening.

Four days later

Spark was now the size of a small horse which meant with Elva only being a child she would be able to ride her now and it was time to set off for the Varden but they were going to set off for the elves first because queen Islandzadi didn't know of the new development.


End file.
